A Horrible, No Good Way to Start a Weekend
by Cheshakyatto
Summary: Shinichi is back!  While Elena and Stefan go on a hunt to find him, they leave the two eneimies Bonnie and Damon alone at the boarding house.  With sharp knives in the drawer!  Please review!  First fanfic!
1. The Start of Death

I walk down the street, heading home. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I jump. Laughing at myself quietly, I pull out my phone. A text from Elena. _Come to the boarding house. It's important. Pack for the weekend too. -E_

Great. So I continue the walk to my now empty house. I take the steps two at a time and go into my room. Pulling out a tote, I shove three shirts, three pairs of jeans (a girl has to be prepared for a clothes emergency) and other stuff like my toothbrush and hairbrush. A horn honks outside just as I finish packing. I peek outside to see the one thing I dispise almost as much as the driver. A black ferrari. Grrrr.

I take the stairs as slowly as I can, but too soon I'm at the door. I peer out the peek hole for signs of the dark-haired vampire and don't see him. I smile, satisfied, and open the door. The root of all evil is standing right in front of me. "Hello, _Rossa," _he smirks.

"What do you want, Damon?" I ask.

"I was under strict instructions to bring you to the boarding house."

"Yeah, well, I can walk." Just then, to my disdain, I jump. My phone buzzes. Another text. _Sorry I had to send _him_. Just please go along with it? Please? -E _

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Damon asks, faking innocence.

"Whatever. But _you_ are carrying my bags."

"Whatever you say, Miss McCullough." And with that, he grabs not only my bags, but me. I shriek as I'm jerked into the air.

"Damon, put me down! NOW!"

"No, I'm good." He throws my bag in the trunk and me in the passenger seat. I cross my arms childishly and glare at him.

He just chuckles.

"I swear Damon, I have no problem hurting you," I threaten. I really hope he doesn't call my bluff.

"Sure," he says sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and drive." He just laughes and starts the car.

The car drive is quiet and uneventful. Finally the boarding house comes into view. The second the car stops, I leap out, grab my bag and rush to the door. I barge in like I own the place and look for Elena.

"Elena?" I call. She appears at the top of the stairs.

"Bonnie!" she squeals. She rushes down the steps and throws her arms around my neck.

"Gosh, Elena! I saw you today at school! Calm down!" I say to the blonde.

"I know, it's just the whole, 'it's Friday and we have next week off' thing."

"Wow. Umm, okay. Well, what's the important news?" I ask.

Elena looks away for a second. I can tell that she wanted to push off this telling me thing for a while. "Well, umm, Stefan and I need to leave for a while to go hunt down Shinichi."

"What? I thought we just took care of that annoying little rat-face," I ask, irritated. "Oh, well. Let's go."

"Umm, Bonnie, we kinda need you to stay here," Elena murmurs.

"What?"

"Well, we don't wanna take everyone because that would slow us down. So, we need you to stay here. But we didn't feel safe with you home alone, and since you don't wanna invite Damon in, we figured here would be the safest place for you." Elena looks at her feet.

"This is ridiculous! I can stay home by myself."

"Maybe. But since your parents died, we hate the idea of you staying home alone. Just please, stay here. Please?" Elena pleads.

I groan. "You owe me for the rest of your life, Elena Gilbert!"

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugs my arond my neck and says, "Feel free to borrow my clothes while I'm gone." And with that, she leaves. With Stefan. Leaving me all alone. With Damon. And this, is the start of death of my sanity.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm working on that. Please review! I'll give a cookie!**

**Cheshakyatto**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Wow! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Loved them all! Again, I own nothing. But I do own a box of pocky! **

Once the door slams, a car door slams, and I'm officially left alone with the bane of my existence. I swear, he is only meant to torment me. Grrr. Oh, well. Better make the best of things.

Stepping up the steps, I climb up to Stefan's room. A dresser sits on the wall to my left. A closet door on my right. A window bench facing me. A bed. Nice. All done in golds and blues and silvers. I set all my clothes in an empty drawer and kidnapp some from Elena. Then I set off to take a shower.

Making sure to lock and block the door, I calmly turn the water on and step in. About half an hour later, I think I feel brave enough to step out. I wrap up in a fuzzy huge towel and unblock the door. I carefully peek around the door and see no one. A loud bang can be heard in the kitchen, and I hightail it back to my room.

Once I'm presentable, I go downstairs to the source of the noise. Damon just set a plate towering with food on the table and hollered, "BON- oh, you're already in here."

"Damon, I know you heard me walk in. Drop the act."

"Whatever. Just wanted you to know that dinner is ready."

"SPAGHETTI!" I schreech at the top of my lungs. Completely disregarding manners, I grab a fork and finish the huge plate in a manner of minutes.

Damon stares at me with a stunned expression. "What? I like spaghetti," I defend.

"Nothing. Just, you ate enough food for three people in about five minutes. That's all."

"Are you questioning my ways, Salvatore?"

"Not at all, McCullough," he shoots back.

"Well, I'm going to watch TV," I say with a huff.

"Bonnie! Come back here and rinse your plate!" he said, trying to annoy me.

"Bite me!" I holler back. Then what I just said hits me. He could easily take me up on that.

Just then, his voice is in my ear. "Is that an offer?" he whispers, pulling down the collar to my light blue polo. I knock his hand away.

"You wish."

"Hey, Bonnie, I'm boreded."

"Go find something to do. And isn't it just bored?"

"Wanna play a game?" he asks, ingnoring my last comment..

"What kind of game?" I ask, cautious.

"A fuyn game," he replys, cryptic.

"Fun for who? Me or you?"

"Hey, that rhymes. For both of us, if you let it." He does that annoying eyebrow waggle thing.

"Well, what's the game called?"

"Hide and seek," he says. Finally a solid answer!

"Depends. What are the rules, and who's hiding first?"

"Well, the rules are you have to stay inside the house. And no cheating when counting. And _you _can hide first." He ticks them off on his fingers.

"Alright. Go!"

I race up the stairs and into Damon's bedroom since it was the closest thing. Not much to hide up here. I hear a slight shuffle and slide under the bed. Literally. I press against the wall and put a hand over my mouth. Footsteps pass the door. They quickly step back, and pause. I stop breathing and watch the shadows of his black-clad feet. They walk on. And they're back again! I'm positive he knows I'm in here. He opens the door and walks in. I stop breathing.

"Ahh, _cara, _your heartbeat is too easy to hear," he whispers. He appears in front of me. Litterally. As in, under the bed. I shriek as he pulls me out from under the bed.

"I win," he says.

"Well, congradulations," I say sarcastiacally. "And now, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning."

"You mean dreams."

"You mean nightmares."

"Just hope it's beautiful."

"Cocky bastard," I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that," he says. And with that, he disappears. I crawl into Stefan's bed and fall asleep.

**Review! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters! Again, super sorry for the short chapters. I'm gonna keep writing but I felt this was a good place to stop. Remember, reviews=cookeis for you. No reviews=no cookies. And that wouldn't be awesome at all. Thanks! ;)**

**Cheshakyatto**


	3. Update News

**Sorry that I haven't updated! I got grounded... :( but I'm working on the next chapter and I'll have it uploaded today, it's just that i have to go to skool and get an edumutcashun. But the latest chapter will be up today!**

**Cheshakyatto**


	4. Free Fall

**Sorry for the wait! I got grounded. :( What a fail. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's affiliated companies. jI sound smrt. LOL**

My loose yellow sundress with knee cap length white leggings swishes in the light breeze. I sit on some tree roots in the spring shade and look about the clearing. Birds chip in the distance and the squirrles chatter.

Flowers in bloom and bees buzzing suround me in a peaceful silence from humanity. A whisper on the wind. "Bonnie." That sounds like Damon. Wait, what? No. The wind does not talk.

_è davvero un peccato che posso sentire il tuo battito cardiaco._ Or speak Italian. I glanced around the clearing again. Damon is casually leaning against a tree trunk. I gasp and recollect myself before he can look into my mind. I fix my gaze on him and remain silent. He pushes off and walks over to stand in front of me.

A fresh breath of wind of carries my scent closer to him. He inhales deeply. Then his caninies extend. I cower against the tree. Damon yanks me upwards in one jerking motion and slams me against the nearest tree. He pins my hands near my head and moves toward my neck. I try to scream. All that comes out is a little gasp.

"Damon! No! No no no no no no no no no no no no! NO!" I screech. I feel hands clinging to my shoulders and scream.

"Bonnie!" Damon yells. "Wake up!" I shoot up in the bed so fast my head cracks back.

I clutch my neck. "Ow."

"Carefull. Don't sit up too fast," Damon says, sarcastic. I slug him in the arm. "What was the dream about?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Don't really wanna talk about it."

"Really? 'Cause all I heard was, 'Damon!' and a bunch of gasping." Damon slaps on one of his signature smirks.

This time, my fist _accidentally _aims for his face. All it strikes is air. I look around for the dark vampire. He suddenly reappears in front of me. I tell myself not to fear him and place my brown gaze on his royal blue one. He chuckles.

"Get dressed. Then come downstairs."

I stubbornly cross my arms and make a show of positioning myself on the bed. He looks at me in surprise.

"C'mon," he says.

I shake my head. "Say please."

"I do not say please."

"But you just did."

He glares. "You have two choices, McCullough. Either come downstairs or I'll make you."

I consider my options. I could get on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and listen to Damon. Ick. Or, I could sit here and see how far this goes. I mean, I'm in capri sweats and a white tee shirt. He can't threaten me with that. "_Sure _ya will."

"Alright, but you asked for it." He grabs me by the waist and hauls me over his shoulder. I shriek involuntarily. Damon carries me over to the banister.

I glare at him. "You wouldn't dare."

And with that, he throws me over the side of the banister. I close my eyes and wait for my body to splat. But it never does. Damon pops up and catches me half a foor from the cold, unforgiving floor. I gasp for air and worm out of his grasp. "Damon Salvatore, don't you ever, ever ever do that again!"

Damon laughes at my expression and helps me to my feet from where I fell. "I told you."

"Grrrrrrr."

"Oh, wow. Real scary."

"Oh, yeah?" I knee him below the belt and walk off into the kitchen.

When he walks in, his face is slightly contorted, even though he tries to mask his pain. I snicker.

Damon hands me a knife, cutting board, and some juicy red tomatoes. "Go cut these, _please._"

"And what are you going to do?"

"Cook the eggs."

I eye him carefully and turn around to the counter. The only sounds are the eggs slightly popping, the pans rustling, and me, cutting. I stop paying attention and begin to daydream.

A sudden sharp pain in my hand brings me back to present. I look down and realize that I had cut myself. I turn to ask Damon for a towel and stop dead in my tracks. His canines are sharp and enlongated. His light eyes turn dark and deadly. Damon stalks forward and grabs my hand. Damon pulls my hand up to his nose and inhales deeply. His tounge flicks out and touches the blood. He leans down further and tries to bite into my wrist.

Just as his fangs touch my skin, a piercing shriek echos throughout the house.

**Dun dun dun! Well, that's it for this chapter! I just might update... :3 Depends if I get a bunch of reviews. Remember, you review, you get a cookie and a new chapter! So keep on reviewing! **

**Cheshakyatto**


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated. Waited on reviews. Got some insight that no one knows what's going on with Stefan and Elena, so gonna throw them in this chapter. I don't own Vampire Diaires, most unfortunately... :( Oh, well. Here's the new chapter! I'm gonna try to make it longer, since the shorts ones aren't working out too well...**

_**Elena POV**_

"Are we there yet?" I ask, just to annoy Stefan.

"Not yet, sweet." I strech my feet and hands. Being on a plane for more than a few hours can get seriously annoying. Something pokes my arm.

"Yeah, Stefan?" I look at the blonde vampire.

"Have you had any more ideas where he would be?"

"Not yet. Japan is the only place I can think of. I mean, kitsunes oringinated in Japan, so that's the most obvious place to start."

"I don't know," he says, lookin discouraged.

"Hey," I say, pulling his lips to mine for a kiss. "Listen. It'll be okay, okay?"

"Okay. I just have a feeling we're closing than we think."

"That may not be a bad thing. Just get some rest, okay?" I ask the next stewardess that passes by for two pillows. Almost all of the plane has fallen asleep. I curl up against Stefan and try to get comfortable. I close my eyes and almost fall asleep.

Someone pokes me in the arm. I look at Stefan, then at my other side, next to the isle.

It's a male flight attendent. He looks at me. "You are much closer than you think." His eyes glow yellow. I gasp at Shinichi. He turns into a cloud of gold dust and I black out.

_**Bonnie POV**_

As Damon's tounge flicks along the cut, easily ignoring the metaphorical frying pan I just hit over his head, a scream echos through the house. A young girl stands in the door way. She wears a rainbow- stripped beani. Black cargo capris, a black elbow sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, midnignt hair with electric blue streaks, and stunning bright blue eyes. She has a very terrorfied expression super glued to her face. After one more small gasp, she collapses.

I rip myself from Damon's grasp and run the the strange girl. Damon stands in the kitchen, dumbstruck. I grab a towel and wet it down with cold water.

"Damon?" I hear deep breathes from the kitchen.

"Will you help me move her?" I ask.

Damon pops up in front of me. "Yeah." He picks up the girl carefully and sets her on the couch.

"Umm, Damon, I think we should put her on a bed. I don't want her to fall off the couch."

"Fine. But where will we put her?"

"In one of the spare rooms?"

"All of the others don't have beds in them."

I sigh. "Put her in my room. That should work." Once we get her situated, I leave the towel on her forehead and walk into the kitchen. I clean up the blood from the previous incedent and pull out some ingredients.

Damon walks in. "What are you doing?"

"Making cocoa. Want some?"

"Damon Salvatore does not need chocolate to feel better. Why would I need to feel better?"

"Damon, do you want some or not?" I ask, frustrated.

"Fine," he mutters. "But _I _cut the chocolate."

We go out to the living room with two mugs of cocoa and watch the news. About midnight I yawn.

"Bedtime," Damon says.

"Wait. That girl is in my bed. So where am I going to sleep?"

"You could always sleep with me," Damon says, suggestive. I punch his arm.

"I'm good."

"Not that way," Damon says. "We could just throw a blanket on the floor. Waddya think? Because you are not sleeping down here by yourself."

"I guess that could work. Just keep your hands where I can see them."

"Of course, ma'am," Damon says with a wink.

"Whatever." I climb up the steps and, after getting dressed in more capri sweats and black tee, go into Damon's room. The rug in front of the black fireplace gets moved to the center between the bed and fireplace. I curl up on the soft rug and doze off.

_**Damon POV**_

Bonnie yawns just after midnight. "Bedtime," I say.

She nods. "Wait. That girl is in my bed. So where am I going to sleep?"

"You could always sleep with me," I say, wiggling my eyebrows. Bonnie feebley punches my arm.

"I'm good."

"Not _that _way. We could throw a blanket on the floor. Waddya think? Because you are not sleeping down here by yourself."

"I guess that could work. Just keep your hands were I can see them."

"Of course, ma'am," I say with a sly wink.

"Whatever," Bonnie says, climbing the steps to my room. I can hear her rearraging things. Once she falls asleep, I move upstairs. I pause at my door and look at Bonnie. My heart feels tingly. Huh? No. I do not like Bonnie McCullough. Not one bit. I try to shove the annoying thoughts down into the dark recesses of my head. I pick up Bonnie and lay her on the bed. Once she has been successfully wrapped in the blankets, I go out to look for some food. I need to clear my head.

_**Bonnie POV**_

**_The next morning_**

I wake up feeling more rested than ever. Then I realize that I'm not in Stefan's room. I'm in Damon's room. In his bed. I try to think about how I got here. Probably slept walk from the rug to his bed. Oh, well.

I climb out of bed and walk to Stefan's room. All is quiet in the house. _Too _quiet. I go on alert and go into Stefan's room. A lump is sitting on the bed underneath the blankets, tucked into the corner, shaking.

That's when I remembered our guest last night. I carefully step over to the lump and near the bed. "I bite!" a voice under the covers shouts.

I leap away from the bed. "Ahh! Dude, don't do that. You scared me." I pull back the blanket. The teen underneath it is severly shaken.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Well, I would like to know who you are, why you came to the boarding house, and how you got in here."

She composes herself. "My name is Rixer. I wander the world. I thought that the house might have been abandoned since it's a few miles outside of town in a forrest, and I how I got inside?"

I nod encourgement.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Rixer says matter-of-factly. I could sense some Power around her, but didn't ask anything more.

"Okay. Well, I suppose for right now I won't push the subject."

"Who are you?" Rixer asks me.

"I'm Bonnie. I'm staying here. The other guy is Damon, but he's not here right now. I have to stay with him while is brother and his brother's girlfriend are away. I would stay home, but ever since my parents died, nobody thinks I can stay by myself. They don't trust me much. Then again, nobody really gives me a chance."

"My parents died when I was young in Japan. I didn't wanna go into the system, so I ran away. I've been all around the world. Even to the Arctic. But now I'm here. And why doesn't anyone trust you? You have a lot of Power." Rixer quickly shut her mouth quickly.

"Huh?" I ask, just to make her feel better.

"I know you heard me. Thanks for trying."

"It's cool. I won't ask if you won't."

"Cool." We sit in silence for a second. "Want some pocky?" Rixer asks.

"Pocky?" I ask.

"You've never had pocky? You haven't lived!"

Rixer pulls out a red box from the pocket on the front of her shirt. She hands me what looks like a pretzel without salt with chocolate on it.

"It's a japanese treat. A biscuit stick covered in chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla. Chocolate it my favorite." I still stare at it. "Oh! You eat it like this." She eats the top off. I try a small bite. My eyes widen and I quickly finish off the stick.

"That was awesome!" Rixer's eyes grow wide for a second at something behind me. I turn to find Damon. Rixer hides underneath the blanket swiftly.

"Damon! You scared her!" I chid. "Oh! That reminds me! Damon, this is Rixer. Rixer, this is Damon." Rixer peeks out from underneath the blanket.

"VAMPIRE!" Rixer screams. "Get outta my head!"

"Damon! You don't have to read her thoughts."

"It was the nearest course of action to see what she is!"

"Oh, grrrrr!" I walk over to Rixer. "Rixer? It's okay. He won't hurt you." She looks at me, then at Damon's feet.

"Rixer? Why didn't you look at Damon instead of his feet?"

"Never, ever ever look in a vampire's eyes. It's death," she whispers.

"He won't hurt you."

Damon smiles at Rixer. She looks up at him. Once there eyes meet, she squeaks.

" Kowai kyūketsuki wa watashi o taberu yō ni naru!" Rixer says. It sounded Japanese.

Damon scoffs. "I will not eat you."

"Promise?" Rixer asks, hopeful.

"I'll try," Damon replies.

"Damon!" I say, and slap him on the arm.

"I do not make promises!"

"It's okay, Rixer. He won't. I'm positive," I say and smile sweetly at Rixer. I have great experience with little kids and how to deal with their fear. Even though Rixer is older, the principles are the same.

"I don't trust you, Damon."

"I don't trust you either, Rixer."

"Deal?"

"You better believe."

**What do you think? I tried to make the chapter longer. For those of you who don't know, or can't find it, Rixer said, "Scary vampire will eat me!" Rixer is my OC. I do own her. Otherwise, no owning here! It belongs to the genius L.J. Smith. Remeber, review and get pocky! **

**Bye for now!**

**Cheshakyatto**


	6. Behind the Beanie

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated. My grandfather died. And since I never had a father (once the CIA got involved, the never married Mom and my dad split) so he's the only fatherly figure I've ever had. He died 3-14-2011, his birthday, at the age of 70. But, here's the latest chapter!  
Damon: She owns nothing!  
Rixer: Except me!  
Damon: *Playfully flashes fangs at Rixer in a grin*  
Rixer: *Shrieks*  
Me: Dammit, Damon! *tackles*  
Rixer: Here's the latest chapter! We'll see what happens to these two afterwords! *ducks as lamp is thrown across room* **

I kick both of them out of my room so I can get ready for the day. I slip into a quck shower.

I step out, get ready, and slip into a pair of capri jeans and a dark blue V neck. When I step out of the bathroom, I find Rixer hanging up a pair of jeans and tee shirt and her rainbow beanie. She's wearing a light green tee shirt that accents her dark hair nicely and capri jeans like mine, except a few shades darker. On her head is a snow hat with the cute little tassels that hang down. All in black.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing your closet," Rixer says.

"Not really," I reply. She walks out of the room with a grin on her face.

I wander down to the kitchen after her. We hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm, where's your bathroom?" Rixer asks.

"Up the stairs, second door on your right."

"Thanks!" Rixer rushes back up the steps and out of sight.

I enter the kitchen and look around. Suddenly, a hard arm squashes me against a broad chest and a cold hand tilts my head back, exposing my neck...

**_Elena POV_**

When I come to, I'm chained to a grey stone wall by my ankle. Stefan is no where in sight.

A door to my left opens. Shinichi walks in.

"So, little Elena, were you as close as you thought?"

"Where's Stefan, you little rat face?"

"My my, temper temper. We can fix that, you know," Shinichi says with a sly grin.

"Where the hell is Stefan?" I growl.

"Here, there, who can tell. I honestly dunno. Well, maybe I do, but if so, I'm not telling."

I yell in frustration and try to reach for Shinichi. He steps out of reach from my claws and laughes. That makes me even more mad.

"Don't worry about Stefan, Elena. You'll be joining him soon enough." And with that, I fall into blackness, Shinichi's cackle following me down into oblivion.

**_Bonnie POV_**

I gasp and try to scream. I throw an elbow into my attacker's gut and hit home. I whirl around to see ... Damon?

"What the hell was that, Damon?" I screech. He smirks at me.

"You need to know how to get away from an attacker. Apparently, that's something we need to work on. I only let you go so that way you wouldn't have a spaz attack or something."

I glare at him so fiercely ought to have by rights burst into flames.

"Whatever, Damon. Just let me eat." I abruptly turn my back on him and start pulling out random things. Lettuce. Tomato. Bread. Mayo. Mustard. Turkey. Ham. Cheese. Provolone. Cheddar. Taco seasoning. Okay, scratch that last one.

Rixer comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thought I smelled yummies."

I laugh. "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" When I reach for a knife, she stops me. "Umm, let me cut the tomatoes. We don't need a repeat of yesterday."

"Okay." I hand her a knife and get started on the bread. We make the sandwiches with no problems.

"Rixer, grab out two plates, will ya?" I ask.

"Sure," Rixer replies, grabbing down two glass plates and setting them on the counter. She turns around and accidentally drops one of the plates. It shatters. Rixer dives to the floor to try to pick up the mess.

"Rixer! You're going to get cut!" She looks at me. I get down on the floor and help her pick up the mess. We almost get it all cleaned up without a problem. Almost.

Rixer grabs the dust pan full of the final glass shards and carries it over to the trash can. Along the way, she trips on the edge of the island. The glass shards fall on her outstretched wrist and slice into her skin. Uh oh.

"Oh, no," I say. Damon suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Bonnie, what happened? I smelt blood and-" he cuts off when he sees the blood on Rixer's hand. Everything freezes. His fangs elongate and he stalks forwards. I step in front of Rixer. Damon pops up behind us and grabs Rixer's arm. He easily pins the struggling girl up against the wall and bites into her wrist.

**_Rixer POV_**

I smell meat and cheese coming from the kitchen. I stop fixing my hair in the mirror and go downstairs, following my nose to the heavenly scent.

"Thought I smelled yummies."

Bonnie laughs. "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" When she reaches for a knife, I stop her. "Umm, let me cut the tomatoes. We don't need a repeat of yesterday."

"Okay." She hands me a knife and gets started on the bread. We make the sandwiches with no problems.

"Rixer, grab out two plates, will ya?" Bonnie requests.

"Sure," I reply, grabbing down two glass plates and setting them on the counter. I turn around and a huge smashing sound can be heard. I look behind me to see a pile of shattered glass. I get down on my hands and knees and start picking up glass.

"Rixer! You're going to get cut!" I turn around and look at Bonnie. She grabs a dust pan and broom. We get most of it cleaned up. I go to take the last dust-pan-ful to the trash can and catch my foot on the island in the middle of the kitchen. My outreached hand was holding up the lid of the trash can. At least that's where most of the glass eventually made; but not before tearing through my skin.

"Oh, no," Bonnie whispers. Damon appears at the doorway.

"Bonnie, what happened? I smelt blood and-" he cuts off when he sees the blood on my wrist. Damon stalks into the kitchen, vamped out, and Bonnie steps in front of me.

Damon just goes around the island to the other side of us in a blink too quick for human eyes to see. Damon grabs me and pins me up agaist the nearest wall. He latches his fangs into my skin.

It doesn't really hurt. In the beginning, it kinda does, but then, not so much. Still, it annoys the hell out of me that he thinks he can just abuse me and my blood like that without even asking. I grab him by the throat with my non-entrapped hand. He still doesn't let go. I glance down sideways and spot the knife I used to cut the tomatoes. I pick it up and stab him in the arm. He backs away from me like I was the plague.

"You're not human." Damon reaches out and yanks the beanie from the top of my head.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! Thanks for reading. As for me and Damon, let's just say I'm dictating and Rixer is typing this right now. I'm currently tied to a chair and so is Damon. Rixer's doing, not mine. Anywho, thanks again, all my wonderful minions. Please review and get Damon kisses! (if he can get out of that chair, the ropes are soaked in vervain :3) **

**Cheshakyatto**


	7. SORRY!

**I'm so sorry guys! I'm a fail! I wish I would have updated sooner! I really can't right now, though. We're about to go back to my Nana's house because my cousins go back to Vegas tomorrow morning or tonight. I've been wanting to spend time with them. I just got over my writers block and will have the new chapter soon! I'm really sorry if some of you dropped this because you thought I was disconinuing it (which I'm NOT). I don't mean to make you wait so long for this! I just want to make sure that I upset nobody because this is my first fanfic and I'm screwing it up as it is. I'm deeply sorry. **


	8. A Random Thought

**Okay! Well, here's the latest chapter! I'm super sorry it took forever. I hope no one's brain exploded from suspense. (or do I?) Anywho, here's the latest chapter!**

**Rixer: She owns nothing! Except me! But I'm an independent person! So, ha! **

Damon pulls the beanie off of Rixer's head. Something furry pops out of the top. It's black and has electric blue tips. I gasp.

Ears. More specifically, fox-like ears. Damon shouts and shoves her against the wall again.

"Wait, wait! I can explain!" she gasps, trying to get air.

"To hell you can!"

"No! You don't understand! I'm not a kitsune!" Rixer's lips start to go blue. Damon just stares off into space. I throw his arm away from her neck.

Rixer falls to the ground on all fours and gasps for air. A black tail pops out of the edge of her jacket.

"Oh, this is great!" Damon groans, putting his hands behind his pig head.

I drop down next to Rixer and place a caring hand on her shoulder. "If you're not a kitsune, then what are you?"

She takes one more gulp of air, then coughs and speaks. "I'm a neko. A human with animal ears and tail. I use good magic! I'm not evil like kitsunes! I swear! Just make the vampire leave!" I look at Damon. "Umm, do you wanna leave? Just for now?"

Damon grumbles, something about a 'stupid neko'. I hit on the back of the head as he leaves. He turns on me with a harsh glare and drawn fangs. A warning. I shove Rixer behind me and growl at him. Like, as in an animal growl. He stalks out of the house.

"It's okay, Rixer. It's okay," I hush. I reach to stroke her hair. She ducks out of my reach. Her ears flatten and her tail hangs low. She walks away upstairs. I hear a door shut, and then silence. 'Oh, great. I really screwed it up this time. Way to go, Bonnie.'

**_Elena's POV_**

I wake up again. I shriek before I can stop myself. I'm just too mad. I'm sick and tired of feeling like a damsel in destress! Grrr... Well, that's not going to help my situation.

I'm not attached to anything. Maybe the shriek wasn't such a good idea after all. I hear clanging and walk through the stone halls. I go through a door with light streaming through the crack in the middle.

Oh. My. God.

It's an arena. A huge freakin' arena! Well, then.

"Welcome, Elena," Schinichi says in my ear. I swat him away. He pushes my back and leads me to a small box. I find myself in a pair of capris and baggy tee shirt. He leads me down to the dirt bottom to the field. "Let the games begin."

**_Damon's POV_**

Damn Rixer. Damn Bonnie. I'm seriously sick of all of this. I wonder if Noah would help. At least let us stay with him for a while. I hope so...

Hey. A blonde. Yummie.

I stalk the girl into an alley, slightly herding. She whirls and glares at me.

"Can I help you?" she says snidely.

I focus my eyes with hers. "You will go into that alley and give me your blood."

"Hey, come with me into this alley over here."

"Sure," I flash a fake 100 kilowatt smile. Just as I'm about to sink my teeth into her delectable neck, a sudden thought occurs to me. I let her go.

"You weren't here. You just took a wrong turn on the way home."

I don't wait to see if she obeyed. I race to the boarding house.

I burst through the door to hear Rixer upstairs. She's gasping, but that's not important to me. The little neko nerd can handle herself.

I look at Bonnie sitting on the couch, crying. I go to the chair next to the couch.

"I hate it. Feeling so helpless." I let her rant out everything. About an hour later, she falls asleep. I carry her up to my bed to and lay her down. I smell a neko. More specifically, Rixer. I yank her out from under the bed and drop her on her feet. She sways for a moment and starts to fall. I catch her before she can fall.

I smell blood. I look down and Rixer has re-opened the cuts on her arm. Great. Now I wish I had that blonde!

I drop her and step back. She looks at me then races into the bathroom. I can hear soft sounds, like quiet whimpers. Okay, now this I just do not understand. When I picked through her memories, she had never cried. Ever. She was strong. But now she was?

I knock on the door. "Rixer, can I come in?"

"No! Go away! Orokana kyūketsuki!" Wow. I've been called a bloodthirsty vampire, but never a stupid one. That was a low blow. I jiggle the handle. It's locked.

I go down the kitchen for the skeleton key. When I walk back up, it's quiet in the bathroom. I unlock the door and cram the key in my pocket. Rixer is in the bathtub, curled into a ball.

I carefully approach her and pull her out of the tub. The blood is smeared on her arm, but I honestly don't care. I pull her our of the tub. I sit on the floor and pull Rixer into my lap. She looks at me questioningly. I just pull her closer.

Rixer finally succumbs to the tears at the conners of her eyes. Her face buries into the crook of my neck. She doesn't weep, she doesn't sob. The only thing she did other than have tears leak out of her eyes is a soft whimper I wouldn't have been able to hear had I not been a vampire. I stroke her hair and make soothing noises in the back of my throat until sleep claims us both.

**So, what did you think? A little Damon/Rixer fluff at the end of that chapter! Sorry this one is shorter than all my others. I have an awesome idea for the next roughly 5 chapters so way quicker updates! Yay! I'm really sorry it took forever but I finally got this one posted! So, yay! Well, here's a message from our sponsors. Lmao!**

**Damon: Well, this concludes another *cough* creepy*cough* chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Rixer: Hey! That's my line! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! It'll make us a lot happier! And we wanna know what you think! Even if you hate it, at least let us know. **

**Damon: Yeah! Don't be a sissy and hide it!**

**Me: Well, anywho, thanks for reading! Now, click that button and review! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**O O**

**l**

**v-v**


	9. A Major Move

**Super sorry about not updating! I've been working on that... I've just been going through a lot right now. But, I'm back! So, here we go!**

**Rixer: She owns nothing but me!**

**Me: On with the show!**

_**Elena's POV**_

"Let the games begin." I find myself stuck in the arena. I have a throwing star, katana, and a dagger. I have no idea how in the world to use them.

A girl with blonde hair and stunning blue grey eyes is suddenly by me. She's balancing on the balls of her feet, knees inward, feet far apart, and what appears to be a dagger in her hand in front of her face.

"It's actually a sai."

Okay. Wow. "You read my mind."

She smiles. "Yeah. He brings in anyone with talents and makes them fight. Sometimes to the death."

"But I can't kill you!"

She chuckles. "I'm on your team. Do you know how to use any of those?"

I shake my head, stunned. "Oh, well, that's okay," she says. "Well, here comes our first opponent."

A huge knight thing steps out of the doors at the other end of the arena. The crowd cheers.

O. M. G.

**_Bonnie's POV _**

I try to walk into the bathroom, but the sight stops me. Damon is sitting with his back against the wall, Rixer cuddled into his lap. Her head is curled into his neck, and they are both sleeping peacefully. I smile and go downstairs.

After sitting down to breakfast, I wonder what they were doing last night, anyway. Well, it's none of my business.

Still, I can't help but wonder...

"We didn't do anything." Damon's voice was in my ear. I jump about 3 feet in the air off the couch. Dammit! I didn't think about putting up my shields...

"Well-"

"Yes, it is none of your concern."

I glare at him. "Stop that."

He smirks down at me. "Listen, you need to go pack."

That struck a cord. "Why?"

"Because, we're moving."

"What? Where? WHY?"

Damon ticks them off on his fingers. "We're moving to Europe because we're staying with a friend of mine."

"Wow, you have friends." He growls. "Still, why?"

"Shinichi is coming here, and we don't wanna be around when he does."

"SHINICHI!" a voice shrieks from the top of the stairs. Rixer is standing at the top of the steps, her eyes wide in terror. She runs up to the banister, jumps, and forms into a canonball. She spins all the down and lands lightly the balls of her feet. I watch her feet, waiting for her to lower to flat foot, but she never does. Rixer approaches us.

"What about Shinichi?" she asks.

"He's coming here. You know him?"

"Know him? He's my brother." Mouths become agape.

"_Brother_?" Damon asks.

"Yeah. He's my brother, and also the reason I lost my family. He killed our parents. Mom was a kind neko, Dad was a powerful kitsune. When they had us, Shinichi waited just long enough to stand and killled them both."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rixer," I say.

"It's okay," she replies. "But if Shinichi is coming here, we need to pack and leave A.S.A.P."

**_An Hour Later_**

Everything of value to us in the house is packed up and put in the back of Damon's black Ferrari.

Rixer shoves the last bag into the trunk. "That's it!"

"Good," Damon mutters. We pile into the car and drive to the air port.

"Wait! I don't have a passport!" I say.

Damon hands me a small blue book with a golden symbol on it. "You were saying?"

"Thanks!"

"I have mine with me," Rixer says.

"Yeah," is Damon's reply. We drive in silence for a little while longer.

"Hey, Damon?" Rixer asks.

"Yeah?" Damon replies. Rixer hands him a CD that used to be blank.

"Please?"

"Fine," Damon sighs. He inserts the disk. A few seconds later, an odd melody goes through the speakers.

Then there's vocals. _Ladies and gentlemen, whores and sluts! Step right up, behind this curtain is where all your fantasies come to life! This is the place you can escape! Welcome to Candyland!_

OMG. "Rixer, what is this?" I ask.

"An awesome song. Just keep listening. Ignore the lyrics and listen the beat. It's hypnotic." The beat truly is, and it's not hard to ignore the lyrics after all.

Finally, we arrive at the air port. We pull out all the bags. Damon hands us each a ticket. "Ready?"

"Yep!" we reply. After going through baggage check and putting everything where it's supposed to go, we finally board the plane. We have to go up to New York, then get on a plane to England.

The plan engines start. "Here we go," I say.

"Off to see the wizard, the wonder wizard of England," Rixer says. I laugh, and Damon smirks.

"You mean New York?" Damon corrects.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was England, because we're not in Virginia anymore, Todo."

"Kids," he mutters jokingly.

**Well, sorry for the short chapter! I'm really working on this. I can't believe I made you all wait so long. It's just that I've had a lot to do and I've been at my Nana's house and she doesn't want me on Fanfiction... What a fail... Anywho, question? What song were they listening to on the way to airport? Well, review to tell me the answer! Thanks so much and I'm super sorry about the wait. **

**Cheshakyatto**


	10. The Plane Journey

**Hey! I'm really sorry! I suck so bad for not updating in so long! My life was just turned upside down and inside out in a week and I haven't had time to get on. Actually, I started this chapter and when I logged on to finish it, it had been deleted somehow. So, yeah. Fail. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update it that day, but I learned my lesson. That's what ya get for typing on a laptop... Oh, well, enough chit-chat! On with the show!**

**Rixer: She owns nothing but me, Noah, Elijah, Damien, Gideon, Jacob, Momo, and this wacky plot! **

**_Bonnie's POV_**

The ride to New York is short and un-eventful. We get off the plane and I stumble, my legs the consistancy of jello. When I stumble and a plummet to the deep blue carpet seems inevitable, an arm shoots out to catch me. I look over at Damon, who is smirking. But I can see the real concern in his eyes. I let him straighten me. His arm around my waist doesn't move, and I don't want it to.

What? No, Bonnie! Bad! We don't like Damon!

'Of course you do,' my mental voice replies.

'Shut up,' I retort, using a kindergarden comeback.

We get to the other plane, the closeness of the two flights making us have to run for the last quarter. I'm panting by the time we get to the gate, and Damon is smirking at me.

Rixer is off to the side, scratching behind her ears, her eyes closed in bliss. I clear my throat suggestively, and she instantly drops her hand from underneath her black snow beanie with the adorable little tassles that lead to flaps covering the fact that she has no human ears. Her black hair is braided back, the blue streaks running perfectly down the center of the strands.

**_Rixer's POV_**

We get through the gate and on the flight with no time to spare. Just as we got seated, the flight perky thing in pointy shoes and awful skirt appears. She has a smile plastered to her face that just screams 'issues with a capital 'you'.

My mouth twiches.

'Nice one, Rixer,' Luka says. Luka is my dark side. She keeps me company and is very helpful with her intelligent brain. We work well together, even though she likes to come out and play when I'm mad or confused. She's really violent, and has blood-thirsty thoughts that make it difficult to concentrate sometimes. But, hey, we all have our quirks.

I look out the window most of the time, my mp3 blaring Blood On The Dance Floor. Hey, don't judge me! I tend to ignore the lyrics to anything I listen to and hear the beat! I swear!

The ocean is underneath us, and I fall asleep.

I leap out of the window, him in hot pursuit. Falling on the ground running, I take off to the medial town. The younger one leaps out of the window, and I know I'm screwed. I gotta get away! They might hurt me. Damn it! Stupid snakes... (A/N Hi Serpent and Slither! :P)

Oh no.

They're getting closer. He reaches out and grasps my arm...

I shoot up in the chair, looking around for the two.

I realize that I'm in an airplane, not the village. Dammit! Who are they?

I slowly slip back into dreamless, restless sleep.

**_Elena's POV_**

O. M. G.

The biggest thing ever is standing ony a few feet away, a menacing sword in his hand.

I swear, if I survive, I am going to personally strangle Shinichi!

The girl wastes no time. She goes to the monster and strikes it, hard.

The thing faulters, and she leaps back. I kinda stand in the backround, not really sure what I need to.

Suddenly, the huge iron monster comes flying right at me. Uh oh.

**I know! Really short chapter! But I promise to update really soon! I'm dead serious! If I don't, you can come after me with steaks and vervain, k? And a bucker of water. Promise I'll update soon! And don't worry, my best friend reads all of these (Momo and Ish) and she really WILL come after me with steaks and vervain and a bucket of water, so rest assured. Well, until next time, (which will be very soon cuz I don't Ish to try to chop my tail off again!) bai bai!**

**Cheshakyatto**


	11. On hold Again

**Okay, you guys can hate me. It's official. I suck. Really bad. It's just that my house flooded and the new house flooded too so now I'm at my grandparents, so, yeah, life's suckish right now. I'm really sorry, but, I have to postpone my promise until we find a new house and get settled then. So, I'm really sorry. But, this must be done so that way I can have no distractions or worries. Really sorry. Please forgive me... I really didn't mean for this to happen and I know I've done this like two times before but please find it in your big hearts to forgive me... I am truly sorry... But, we will most likely have a house at the beginning of August, so, until then you wonderful people who manage to put up with me, bai bai.**

**Cheshakyatto and Rixer**


	12. Big Freakin' Clock

**As it seems, we are at my grandparent for a while now, so why I'm updating, I'm gonna say I posted three new stories and stuff and you should check it out and review! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, and I know I suck. But, here I am now! So, please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diares. Or anything else except my OCs.**

_**Bonnie's POV**_

I yawn and wake to the sound of the intercom. "We are now preparing to land in London." I nudge a sleeping Damon.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I tell him. Damon wraps his arm around me and curls his face into my neck, still asleep. His face is normal, and he teeth are normal too, so I don't panic. Unable to help myself, I gently run my fingertips through his black hair. Amazed by the texture and softness, I continue to stroke him.

"Bonnie!" I hear the name next to me.

"Good morning Rixer," I smile.

"Ohayo Bonnie," Rixer says, scratching in her beanie. "I'm starving."

"Well, we'll get you something to eat soon." I stop a flight attendent walking by and ask for something to eat. He throws me a bag of peanuts and I pass them off to Rixer. She instantly dives into the blue and white bag, munching on them with a creepy smile on her face.

"Having fun there Rixer?" I question with a smile.

Ryxer flashes me a distrubing smile. "You know it."

"Eh, go back to eating," I laugh. Rixer's eyes go wide and she reaches out a pale hand.

"What?" I question, alarmed.

Rixer reaches her hand further, then smacks Damon in the back of the head. His head shoots up, and Rixer fakes sleep. Damon glares at the neko and growls low in his throat, quietly enough so no one else would hear. She cringes into her seat.

I reach and stroke her arm, sending hate glares to Damon. "Behave children," I say.

"Whatever, Mom," Damon grumbles. With another glare, he shuts up.

Rixer speaks up. "As soon as we land, I need to go to the bathroom." I look to her, and she points very cautiously at her beanie. I nod, and the plane lands.

As she said, Rixer instantly beelines for the bathroom. I follow her and lock the door behind us.

Rixer strips the beanie off her head and scratches her ears. She sighs in relief and purrs gently. I laugh. She gives me a quetioning look.

"You purred," I say.

Rixer blushes. "So...?" I laugh again. She slides back on her beanie and goes to the door, yanking it open.

I look around for my vampire.

"Hey, where's Damon?" Rixer asks.

Damon slides up. "Let's go, I'm starving." Rixer scoots away from Damon, fear apparent in her eyes.

"Please," he scoffs. "I can do better than a neko for breakfast."

Rixer glares and hisses. "Actually, I remember you going crazy and biting me, so, shut up."

"Behave," I say quietly.

Damon grumbles something and Rixer nods and beings walking.

_**Elena POV**_

"Please tell me we are NOT fighting that thing!" I schreech at the girl.

"Yep, we are. It's just an iron giant, they're easy to beat. Aim for the knees."

"That's about the only place I can reach!"

"Good, now let's begin!"

The contraption of metal runs at us, sword high above head. The girl grins and dodges, distracting the monster. She gets behind it next to me.

"Kick his knees! Now!" she says.

I suddenly find an inner fire, and then launch myself and the mechanical beast. I manage to nail him right behind the knee, and he tumbles to the ground and crumbles into bits and pieces.

Shinichi grins. "Good job. Now time for round two."

**_Rixer POV_**

"Whoa!" I say. "That's a big freakin' clock! I wonder how they keep it on time..."

"Easy," Damon says. "Using gears."

"I know _that, _I just wanna know _how."_

"Well," Bonnie says, "you can ask them when we get where we need to be. Speaking of which, Damon, where are we going?"

Damon looks back at us. "We're going to see the Demon King."

**Okay, so, I still suck for making you wait an extra two months, but I hope you forgive and love me. I got this one all posted up and everything. All regions was today, so wish me luck in making it! P.S. I play cello. Anywho, I really really really hope you love it and that you'll leave plenty of reviews for me. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, messages, story alerts, author alerts, faves, it makes me smile so much to know that you guys love me. By the way, I gave A Little More About You to Phoenix Of The Night, so go check them out for more of it! I really hope you enjoy! **

**Rixer: Thanks! Oh, and don't forget to go to .com/cheshakyatto ! **

**Cheshakyatto: Thanks! **

**Damon: *mumbles* Thanks... **

**Everyone: BAI BAI! **

**Chesha-cat Studios**


	13. King of Demons

**Hey everyone! I'm updating way quicker now because I have a new game plan. So, stay tuned while more stories go up, okay? I'm working really hard and it's difficult, but I'll manage. A big shout-out to Soft Ink for reviewing on every chapter and every story (even ones I haven't posted yet ^_^). Well, here we go!**

**Rixer: Cheshkyatto takes no credit for anything but her OC, me.**

**Damon: *sighs* Please read, review, and recycle to your friends...**

**Cheshakyatto: *hits Damon* You can do better than that. Why don't you try Momo?**

**Momo: SOFT INK OWNS ME! *big grin* Read, review, and recycle to your friends or I'll listen to the voices and take you to aisle 8!**

**Damon: O.O *scoots away* **

**Momo: *smacks Damon with a clock* **

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Rixer and I stare.

"The Demon King?" Rixer questions. Damon nods.

"As in, the King of Demons?" I inquire.

"Yeah, I kinda just said that," Damon says.

"Like, evil demons?" I say.

Damon shakes his head. "No, not evil. They're gonna help us. Noah is the king of the demons, Elijah is the warrior captian, Jacob is the enforcer, along with his mate Bella, and Gideon is the chief medic."

Rixer grins. "Awesome."

"We must be on our way to meet the demon king now. Get on my back Bonnie," Damon demands. I climb up onto Damon's back, arms around his neck and legs trapped around his waist.

"What about me?" Rixer complains.

"You're a neko, you can run as fast as I can if you try. So try. Hold on tight, Bonnie."

Rixer groans, but as soon as Damon takes off, follows behind, right on his heels.

(Oi, hey, you, typing this, listen, you need to have damon hurt Rixer (shove her into a glass mirror in the bathroom in a fight through a hall and have damon bite her), okay?)

We fly through the city and into a tall building.

I ask, "What are we doing here?"

Damon replies, "We're jumping. Trust me."

Rixer grins. "This should be fun."

We pile into the elevator and go to the top floor. Damon finds a way to the roof, and we stand at the top of the huge city, watching and waiting for something unknown to me.

"Looks safe from here," Rixer comments.

Damon nods, throws me back onto his back, and off we go. "You ready?" he asks.

I nod and tighten my grip.

"Here we go!" Rixer whoops, and goes backwards. She races forwards, then leaps off the building and clear to the next one.

Damon starts moving back. "Are you sure this is safe?" I squeak.

"Of course," Damon scoffs. He runs forwards, and leaps. Time freezes, and I look down to see the world below moving in slow motion. Then everything speeds up again and we're on the other building.

We continue on our course of leaping until we reach the outskirts of London. "We will wait here for Elijah, he know's we're here."

"Who's Elijah?" I ask.

Damon replies, "Elijah is a demon of the wind, and he can become, and anyone he chooses to, air. We'll travel this way to get to Noah's castle."

Rixer gasps. "Let me get this straight. I'm gonna become air?"

Damon nods once. "Pretty much. Pay attention, here he is now."

A strong wind blows, throwing my red hair back. Then, before us, stood Elijah, who materilized literally out of thin air.

_**Rixer's POV**_

A strong wind blows, my hair flipping around my beanie. Then a guy appears. He's in his 20's, maybe 22, and he has golden hair and bright and mischeivious green eyes.

And his power! He wasn't so bulky as to be unappealing, more like you could sense his power was far greater than what little he showed. The perfect disguise. Innocent until provoken.

"Damon," he says. Then he grinned and walked over, clasping Damon the shoulder. "It has been too long."

Damon grinned back. "Definetly."

I duck behind Bonnie, who was staring at Elijah. Elijah walks over to Bonnie, grinning.

"You must be Bonnie," he tells her, taking her hand the kissing the back of it. I can feel Bonnie's heartbeat accelerate, and I can sense the blood rushing to her cheeks. Making sure I a perfect Bonnie-statue, I stay right behind her as to not get caught.

Elijah laughes loudly suddenly. Bonnie jumps back, and that in turn knocks me over. I grunt, and Eljiah looks over her head easily. He was way taller than Bonnie and Damon, and since I was the smallest, he was twice my size in height. Yet he had a very slim body. He and his green polo and jeans suddenly moved again, and he was laughing.

"Hello again, Rixer," he chuckles. He extends a large hand towards me to help me up after stepping around Bonnie, who was now watching, as well as Damon.

Damon speaks up. "You two know each other?"

I glare at Elijah. "We're acquaintances."

I hiss at his hand and my ears press against my head. Elijah pulls his hand back, not expecting such hostility from me. Fool.

I scramble up and jolt back. "Don't."

Elijah frowns, then grins. "Alright then. Will you be traveling with us?"

I nod, glaring.

Elijah smiles. "Then let's go."

Damon and Bonnie walk over, and I scoot closer. Elijah says, "Here we go!"

I get an odd sensation of being air, of being weightless, and my feet aren't touching the floor. I look down to realize that I'm correct, and that I'm air. I squeal, delighted.

We sail over a forest, a waterfall, and a few other cities until we reach a mountainous range with planes. Nestled, hidden away amoung the mountains in a clearing is a castle. And I mean a castle. Like, medival times, with dragons and wizards and stuff. My ears twich.

We light down on the huge 'porch' and Elijah walks in. Damon and Bonnie follows suit. I scoot back a bit. I don't like it here. Too many demons, too many bad memories. I turn and begin running away.

A strong hand grasps the back of my shirt.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ELIJAH!" I scream.

I turn my head to see Damon. "Why were you running?"

I just quiver and shake.

Damon sighs and pulls me into a hug. I gasp, shocked by the sudden act of kindness. He places an arm around my shoulders and starts walking me back.

"You can't keep running from your past. It doesn't work. Believe me."

I nod and sniffle. The closer we get to the castle, the more I start to shake.

_**Damon's POV**_

Something has definetly scared the little neko. She's shaking out of her converse. I tighten my hold slightly and pet her hair. She calms instantly under my touch.

Then.

Rixer did the one thing I never thought she would do.

Rixer starts... Purring.

"Guess I found what calms you down," I gently tease her.

Rixer smiles, still purring. "Yeah, I guess. I loved being pet..." The last part was low, so low and quiet I don't I was meant to hear. But I did, and I plan to take full advantage of that.

We arrive at the castle, and I gently usher her in before me. As soon as the door slams shut behind us, I pull her with me upstairs.

"I'll show you to your room," I tell her. I walk her up a staircase and into a hallway filled with doors.

"You have a room inbetween Bonnie's and I's. Elijah is right across the hall." I gesture to a door that's hears, on the right, then Elijah's door on the left. We continue with our little tour, and I show her around her the kitchen, the dining hall, and where the other Demons reside.

We meet a demon along the way.

"Rixer, this is Gideon. He's the chief medic, and the oldest demon alive." Gideon has silver, not gray, hair and matching peircing eyes. He appears 35, but is truly centuries old. The sliver is not because of age, though.

"Hello, Rixer," Gideon smiles. "Nice to see you again."

Damon looks stunned. "You two know each other as well."

Gideon smiles. "Yes, we do. I've healed her from death once."

Rixer clears her throat and eyes Gideon. The demon nods. "It was pleasant to see you Damon, and you Rixer. Take care." And with that, he disappears.

I notice later that Rixer starts panting.

"Is everything okay?" I question with a bored tone.

"It's hot," Rixer says.

"Take off your beanie," a man behind us says. I turn, as does Rixer.

"Ah, Noah. Hello," Damon greets. "Rixer, this is the Demon King."

"Kore wa akuma no ōdesu ka?" Rixer says, shocked.

"Hai," Noah replies to her.

"Ima, watashi wa sore o subete mitekimashita," Rixer mumbles.

Noah chuckles. "Watashi wa sono shōjo o utagau."

Rixer growls at the man. "Watashi wa sukoshi wa arimasen!"

Noah chuckles. "In due time Rixer, in due time. Now, please, remove your beanie. I feel it will help."

"No!"

I nudge Rixer. "You're a guest."

Rixer growls again. "I'm a prisoner!"

"If that's how you feel," Noah says, and walks away.

I shove Rixer into her room and shut the door. "I will not tolerate you being disrepectful! We need Noah's help!"

"I don't care!" Rixer snaps her teeth at me.

I growl darkly and throw an unexpected hit at Rixer in my anger. She sails backwards, flying into the mirror and shattering it, glass falling around her and cutting open her soft skin.

_**Rixer's POV**_

I nudge Rixer. "You're a guest."

Rixer growls again. "I'm a prisoner!"

"If that's how you feel," Noah says, and walks away.

I shove Rixer into her room and shut the door. "I will not tolerate you being disrepectful! We need Noah's help!"

"I don't care!" Rixer snaps her teeth at me.

I growl darkly and throw an unexpected hit at Rixer in my anger. She sails backwards, flying into the mirror and shattering it, glass falling around her and cutting open her soft skin.

_**Rixer's POV**_

"I don't care!" I yell. I snap my teeth at Damon in frustration. I see the hand fly at me a second before it hits me, giving me no reaction time. I grunt from the hit and fly backwards into the mirror on the wall.

Shards of glass rain down on my, slicing my skin open painfully like bee stings.

Damon takes a few steps towards me, a voice yells, and then a huge smashing sound fills the room.

**Ohhh! Thanks so much for reading. I made two chapters into one because I love you all so much! Don't worry Momo, I found a place for you permanently in the next chapter. I'm just working on putting in you in right now. At any rate, what is the history between Elijah and Rixer? Why is Rixer so hostile against being called little? How does Gideon know Rixer? What will Damon do next? Who smashed what in the room? **

**REVIEW FOR A SNEAK PEAK!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

** V**

** V**

** V**

**Here ya are! REVIEW! You'll get a sneak peak, your name mentioned in the next chapter, and a cookie! And a Krabby Patty! 'Cuz everyone loves those...**

**REIVEW! **

**Cheshakyatto,  
****Chesha Cat Studios**


	14. Pasts and New Beginnings

**Okay, all my lovely fans, *cough* minions *cough* I just want to say that I epically failed at that last chapter. I re-typed some stuff and then left in one of the author's notes I wrote to myself that I never deleted. OTL I am so very very sorry. I wish I could go back and fix it, and I probably could, but laziness is keeping me. By the way, that last chapter was exactly 2,222 words long! Whoo hoo! At any rate, I finally introduce to you MOMO! It took a few chapters... Sorry... But, Momo is owned by my bestest friend ever Soft Ink! If you love me, or Rixer, or Damon, or anyone for that matter, you will go to her profile and review and demand for her to UPDATE! If you do, (and I'll check to see if anyone does) I will send you a little special gift from all of us here at Chesha Cat Studios. ;) **

"I don't care!" I yell. I snap my teeth at Damon in frustration. I see the hand fly at me a second before it hits me, giving me no reaction time. I grunt from the hit and fly backwards into the mirror on the wall.

Shards of glass rain down on my, slicing my skin open painfully like bee stings.

Damon takes a few steps towards me, a voice yells, and then a huge smashing sound fills the room.

_**Damon POV**_

The delicious scent of blood fills the room, and I groan lightly, not having eaten in a while. I step closer to her, fangs enlongated, veins around my eyes bulging, when Noah's voice yells out, "KESTRA!"

In a lightning-fast reaction, I wrap the little neko in my arms and cover her from the blast that goes off not even a second after the name was called.

Rixer screams, curling up into me and hiding in my leather jacket. I gently rub one of her ears, honestly worried about her. She's become less of a stranger and more of a sister as time has passed. But I won't let her know that.

Rixer buries her head in my chest, muttering in rapid japanese and shaking. I groan. The scent of her blood in the air is unbearable. I just have to- NEED to- feed. I shove Rixer away and run out, smashing into Bonnie and sending her flying. She smashes into the table and gets a cut on her arm from the impact. I groan in pain and stagger over to Bonnie.

She lets out a worried gasp. "Damon? Are you okay?" I reach out to her, hands grasping at air. She instantly catches me in a hug, and I lose control. Something snaps inside me, and I jerk Bonnie forwards and kiss her neck gently before biting into it.

Bonnie gasps and goes tense in my arms. I embrace her softly and press her back against the wall. I feel a flutter in my chest, like my dead heart is stirring. Do I have feelings for the little witch? Did I underestimate my feelings at all?

I instantly mentally slap myself. 'Grow some balls, Damon. You don't have feelings for anyone.' But I still can't help but wonder...

I come back to my senses and see Bonnie, eyes shut, appearing dead in my arms. I let go in horror and then realize that she's breathing and awake. I sigh in relief.

"Bonnie?"

Said red head looks at me, eye lids fluttering. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I ask, truly concerned for the little red-headed witch.

"Yeah," she smiles. "You just scared me there for a minute."

I sigh, relieved. "So, are you hungry?" I ask. She nods her head, and I take her down the kitchen.

_**Bonnie POV**_

Damon takes my hand and walks me down the stairs. I smile and follow him, walking into the massive kitchen.

"What sounds good?" Damon asks.

"How about..." I ponder and wander over to one of the cabinets and open it. My face lights up.

Marshmallows.

A whimper makes me turn around. A thin girl with a tan body and pale face stare back at me. Her chocolate brown eyes stare at mine, brown hair tucked behind one ear. Her orange jacket, jeans and simple tee shirt are tight against her slim body, finishing at the end of her skinny jeans with converse. She gives me a pleading look and holds out one hand.

I smile and give her a marshmallow.

She throws it at me and runs.

_**Rixer POV**_

A strong smell follows me through the house, seeming to be everywhere. I feel a gentle breeze, and I'm instantly aware that Elijah is in my presence.

I sigh. "What do you want, Elijah?"

Said wind demon appears in all his 'glory', smirking. "I just wanted to talk."

"I don't." I curtly turn on my heel and begin walking away.

Elijah's rough yet tender hands catch my shoulders, caressing them softly. "Stay. We need to talk."

I groan gently as he continues to rub my shoulders. He reaches higher till he hits my neck, and I softly hiss and yank away.

"Why won't you let me rub your neck?" he asks.

I scoff. "You know why."

"Refresh my memory," he smirks.

He knows what happened. He caused it. He likes me saying it all the same though. Some kind of sick satsifaction. "I hate you touching my neck because it reminds me of the collar I used to wear."

"And why did you wear the collar?" he grins.

"To show that I- I- I belonged to you..." I mutter gloomily.

Elijah puts his hands back on my shoulders, pulling me against him and whispering in my ear, "You still do."

_**Elena POV**_

At his disturbing words, I gasp and stare. "Seriously?"

Shinichi gives me a blank look in return. "I am dead serious." The way he says 'dead' lets me know it's a do-or-die situation. I take the safe route and listen.

"You ready for round two?" the girl comes prancing up to me.

"No," I answer dumbly.

"Well, too bad! Here comes out next opponent!"

Another huge door opens, and a small bird steps out.

"That's our opponent?" I question.

The blonde has a frown on her face. Uh oh.

The bird chirps a delicate little song, and then swells to the size of four eighteen wheelers.

Oh gawd...

_**Rixer POV**_

I wander through the halls, looking for something to pre-occupy my time. I could always just leave. Yeah, good idea. I make my way to the door and shove it open, walking out into the fresh night air. Not a single cloud blocks the numerous stars or the bright full moon.

I continue along my way, walking out until I reach the barren forest. A new scent fills the air, giving me an instant uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Two strong arms wrap themselves around my slender form, and I yelp and instantly struggle.

"Shh, shh," a voice whispers. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine." A gentle hand reaches up and strokes just above the base of my ear. I purr, calming down. He knows how to calm me. How to calm a neko.

I speak in a barely shaking voice, "You're one of me."


	15. When the Past Repeats

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit on the updates. I've been busy. But, the holidays are over. Guess what? I GOT A TABLET FOR CHRISTMAS! Please go show me some love and go to my profile on DeviantArt ( I'm Tauro2297 ) and check out all my pics. Thanks. You're the best ever! And I'm not kidding, go to Soft Ink's profile and send her some love. She's thinking of shutting it all down, and that's unacceptable. Go show her that it's worth staying on FF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. Vampire Diaries and it's simply stunning cast all go to the glory of L. J. Smith. Thank you. **

**_Rixer's POV_**

A cold wind blows strong across the full moon, throwing my hair back away from my face. The guy behind me wraps his bare arms around me tighter, holding me, not crushing. A sudden sense of calm steals over my now-tranquil mind. I feel safe for the first time ever, actually safe.

In a small breath, every emotion I could feel hits me, and the worlds spins. I tumble down, dragging the mysterious neko-charmer along with me. He doens't seem to mind, only holds me tight against his chest and rests his on chin on the top of my head. His lanky body curves around mine, and the cold winter loses it's bite instantly.

Neither of us break the silence, complete strangers sharing a moment of calm without even knowing what one another looks like.

Peace.

**_Bonnie's POV_**

I groan and race after the small girl in the orange jacket. She runs faster and starts throwing something at me. It takes me a minute to reazile that she's throwing at me... waffle bits?

I continue to pursue her, chasing her all around the castle, until Noah steps out and she crashes into him.

She immediately recoils. "I'm so sorry Noah-kun!" Her small hands are clasped and she's looking down.

Noah reaches out a huge hand and musses her brown hair. "It it alright, little Momo. I am not worried." He smiles at her.

She looks up and smiles back. "Spicy." Then she takes off again.

Noah grins up at me. "Having fun with her?"

I look up to Noah. "How is she related to you?"

"Daughter," Noah says with a patient smile.

"She doens't look much like you," I comment.

With the same small patient smile, Noah explains, "That's because I adopted her." And with that and a wink over his broad shoulder, the King of Demons turned into a puff of smoke and dissappeared.

_**Elena's POV**_

The huge birdie stares us down with two huge black lifeless eyes.

The girl I had come to know has started looking a bit worried.

"What are you worried about? What should I be worried about?" I ask.

"Me? I'm not worried for myself, I'm fine. I'm worried about _you._"

I glare at the girl, flip my blonde hair, then set my eyes on the giant bird, sai in hand. "I'll show you."

The bird reared it's head back and shot a large ball of flame right at us.

Shit.

_**Rixer's POV**_

Finally, the silence was broken, by me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Slayer."

"Slayer..." I say his name, letting it roll off my tongue.

"Care to return the favor?" he asks, and I can hear the grin in his voice from behind me as we lay together, me snuggled up against his back under the full winter moon.

"I'm Rixer," I tell him.

"Rixer." He does the same to my name as I had done to his. I find myself chuckling. "What's so funny?" he purrs in my ear.

I stiffle another laugh and grin. "I don't know what you look like, I don't know you, and yet, I feel so safe."

"That's because we're Sainted."

My world goes careening off it's carefully placed axis. "W-what?"

He grabs me suddenly and flips me around in his arms to I'm forced to face him.

He has a pale and smooth face, high cheek bones, and glimmering green eyes. His back shaggy hair falls around his face, masculine neko ears on his head, the color of his hair, and a firm and smooth tail is laying on the ground beside him.

He pulls me up to a sitting position, takes careful hold of my shoulders, and looks me in the eyes. "Rixer, we are Sainted."

Watching his mouth form the words I never wanted to hear seem to bring everything back to right-side up.

"W-what do you mean?"

_You know perfectly well what it means_, my inner voice snips at me. _You're meant to be with him. You're meant to be his, and he yours. Soul mates._

"Slayer," I speak, "are you sure?"

He nods. "Fate would not have spared me if it wasn't. As for now, I smell someone. I have to go." He hugs me close to his chest, wraps his tail around me, and kisses the top of my head before dissappearing.

No sooner does he leave then I see Elijah's wind blow, and then the man himself appears. "Rixer."

I turn my head and ignore him.

"Stand up Rixer."

I continue my silence.

In a flash, his cold hand closes around my throat and I'm yanked off my feet. "When I give you an order, you will obey."

I grasp his wrist tightly with both hands, feet dangling aimlessly. With a raspy voice, I barely manage to say, "You don't own me."

He grins and holds up a box, like one you would find at a jewlers. "Just you wait, Rixer. Just you wait."

_**Bonnie's POV**_

I sigh and return to the kitchen to find Damon leaning against one of the counters.

I walk back to the pantry and look around for something to much on when a pair of strong arms close around me. I turn my head to see Damon.

"Let go," I speak to him.

He keeps his grip on my, grinning. "No."

I raise my voice. "Let me go!"

He doesn't release me and I start to struggle. I manage to get an arm free and slap him across the face. His face snaps to the side, stunned by the slap.

I growl. "Let. Me. Go."

He starts yelling at me, telling me I have no right to slap him, and I yell back that he had no right to hold me.

We continued the argument for another ten minutes or so, just yelling.

"I hate you!" I yell at Damon.

"I hate you!" Damon yells back.

"Stupid vampire!"

"Stupid witch!"

Suddenly, I'm pressed against the wall of the kitchen, Damon leering over me, furious.

Then Damon presses his lips against mine.

I should have seen it coming. I should have known. But all thoughts fly out the window as Damon kisses me.

It could only be a second, but an eternity passes in my mind as I kiss back.

Damon pulls back, just was stunned as I am. I stare up into his dark bottomless eyes, seeing an actual emotion in them that I can't place.

Then, Damon is gone.

**_Rixer's POV_**

Elijah drops me to the ground, and I land in a heap, curled up into a small ball as I try to regain my breath through the coughing fit. Grabbing my hood, he forces me to my feet, and his hand holding me up by my jacket is the only thing that keeps me upright as the world spins and my head throbs.

Elijah grins. "Your neck is a lovely shade of purple." He waits until I can stand on my own two feet to hold out the box. He releases me, and I stand up straight, no longer dizzy.

He opens the box and shows me what's inside.

A collar.

A black and blue collar.

I whimper at the sight of it, fear coarsing through my viens, making in impossible to move. I look up at Elijah, and then I know I'm fucked when I look into his eyes.

I can't look away from the green orbs, and they seem to glow brighter. Deer in headlights.

He makes a show of taking out the collar, then holds it up for me to see.

I suddenly regain control of my body, and run like hell.

But, of course, Fate would have it that I'm caught.

He pins my struggling form easily, out-weighing me, and then grins down at me evilly.

He places the collar around my neck and clasps it. I start to whimper, all the bad memories that I had repressed of what this man has done to me coming back in a powerful surge.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Told you you'd be mine."

The world goes black.

**As always, review for a sneak peek! **

**Your Lord and Master**

**Cheshakyatto**

**Chesha Cat Studios**


	16. A Whole New Hell

**I SUCK. SO BAD. I HATE THIS. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I had a total loss of everything inspirational for any of my stories and then things just fell from there. But, I starting reading my story again and I realized that you guys deserve a new chapter. I'm going to update like CRAZY from now on because you guys deserve it. I'm so sorry for everything you guys. I'd ask for your forgiveness but I don't deserve it. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. Well, onto the chapter! WARNING: CERTAIN PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT VERY HAPPY. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, DO NOT READ THE ENDING AND GO THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

_**Rixer's POV  
**_

The sound of bongos reaches my pained ears. I whimper at the sound, my eyes still shut tight. I reach out to clasp my hands over my ears, and the sound of metal clanking meets them. I realize that the banging sound is my own head, and my heart is throbbing in time.

I finally open my eyes to the blurry scene of stone. Once my eye sight clears, I realize that I'm in a dungeon. Like an old Dark Ages one with chains hanging from the walls, a few of which I am attached to. I'm standing in the middle of the room, but the shadows are cast just a few short feet in front of me, making sight almost impossible.

This can NOT be good.

"Hello, pet," a voice faking warmth coos.

I growl. "Elijah! Let me go!"

"Oh, but I don't think I want to," he says, stepping out of the shadows.

"But you need to!"

"Do I now? Last I checked, I was the one with the key." He twirls a silver key on his finger for a moment before slipping it away. I glare off to the side. "Let the games begin."

_**Bonnie's POV**_

I lean dizzily against the wall where Damon and I had the fight and... kissed. His taste lingered on my lips, and I caught myself licking them. Wiping my hand along my mouth with a blush, I push myself away from the wall.

What was that expression I saw? How could those eyes, those dark, beautiful, sinful- Bonnie! I scold myself. Enough of this! Damon is a vampire who will toy with any girl to get what he wants. All he wants is in your pants. Get it through your thick skull and knock it off.

I nod, trying to reassure myself that my resolve is correct. I frown lightly, running a hand over the other.

I need cocoa.

I wander over to a cabinet in the vastly-stocked kitchen and just happen to find some chocolate. Following the recipe Grams taught me, I quickly make a glass. Garnishing it with cinnamon, I sit at the island in the massive kitchen.

The light blue mug sits in front of me, untouched. I intertwine my fingers, pushing my elbows onto the table and resting my head on my hands.

Only one hand moves from it's position as I reach for the cup. I clasp it lightly and take a sip, finding less than a little solace in the usually welcome taste. Sighing, I lay it back down on the table.

"It is pointless, you know."

The sudden voice entering my ears makes me jump and whirl. I see the Demon King standing in the doorway, a knowing look on his face.

"Noah, I didn't hear you come in," I state dumbly.

"That is because, young one, I did not use my feet," he smiles.

"What?"

Instead of trying to explain, Noah turns into a column of ash-colored smoke. He touches down and returns to his normal state by my place at the island and sits at a bar stool, facing me.

"Oh," I say stupidly, looking away awkwardly.

Noah chuckles good-heartedly. "It is pointless to try and fight feelings."

"But, Noah, how do you stay in control for so many centuries if you let your feelings reign?" I question, looking into the king's young face.

"That, my friend, is simple. I don't fight my fight my feelings. I sort them out and wait until I can deal with them in private." He raises a hand to silence me when I open my mouth. "It is not easy. It has taken me many a year to develop the skills that have saved my hide." He smiles at me warmly, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling with the movement of kindness. "I myself am still learning. You never stop."

I hunt around for something, anything to say. "Thank you," I mutter, looking down, feeling very awkward.

"You are very welcome," Noah says. He stands and walks out of the kitchen, but as soon as he reaches the door frame, he stops and turns. "Oh, and Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I will require more of this delicious drink. I find it to be very, how you say, off the charts?" Noah has the mug of my cocoa clasped between his large hands. He chuckles and walks away.

He may look like he's in his 30's, but he is most definitely not from this time.

_**Damon's POV**_

I growl lowly, standing upstairs. I can't believe would be so stupid as to kiss Bonnie.

No matter WHAT, I can NOT kiss Bonnie.

Face it Damon, you can't help yourself.

Hell yeah I can! I can help myself to anything the whole damn world!

Yeah, and Bonnie's a part of that.

I growl again, telling my inner voice I hadn't heard for the better half a century to shut the hell up and go die. It leaves me alone, if only for a while.

I hear a pan clank, and I smell chocolate. I keep listening, then the scent of... cinnamon? Reaches my nose.

When Noah's voice enters the scene, I growl yet again, feeling very... possessive. I should be the one down there, comforting Bonnie.

Shut up, ya stupid voice!

_**Rixer's POV**_

I growl and lurch out, snarling. "Let me go! Now Elijah!"

He chuckles at me, the sound grating my sensitive ears. He leans in close, whispering in my ear. "So much bark, so little bite."

I lurch out, intending to show him just how much bite I have, but he stops me swiftly.

"We can't have you biting anyone can we, now, pet? I would think not..." he smiles darkly, shoving a piece of cloth into my mouth and duct taping it shut.

I plan on snarling, but all that comes out is a small whimper.

"Will you be good now pet?" He chuckles to himself. "As if you have much of a choice." Taking his time, he walks over to a far wall. A display case is stuffed full of whips, cuffs, and other implements of torture.

I attempt to plead with him, but nothing hearable comes out. He grabs a small whip out, one meant for cutting flesh and leaving scars. Flicking it high above his head, he smirks down at me. "Oh, but first, I must return a favor." He leans down closely to me, and whispers into my ear, "You will be mine."

At first, nothing happens.

Then his teeth sink down into my flesh of my neck, ripping and tugging. The more I try to pull away the worse the pain becomes. Once the blood is flowing into my shirt, he pulls away.

Wiping off the blood around his mouth with the back of his hand, not doing much good, he stands and smirks. "That's the only the first of many." He lifts the whip high again. "Let the games begin."

He snaps the whip down, hitting my thigh. The jean material splits like water and blood blossoms out. Pain lances through me, but I refuse to give in.

More lashes, falling randomly, land and destroy my pale skin, ripping my clothes to shreads.

About half-way through he trades the whip for one that's thicker, meant for leaving bruises and welts. I'm scared, but I won't lose.

All through the pain, I haven't made a sound. I won't give him that satisfaction.

He leans down close to my tattered and destroyed body. All through this he's managed to not hit my face or my upper back for reasons I don't know.

"You will obey me Rixer. Only me. Do you understand?"

I glare at him and try to yell, 'Fuck you!' but all that gets out is some muffled sounds and a grunt.

Elijah's green eyes shine into mine. "All in good time, Rixer, all in good time." He leans close to me with a knife in his hand. "Ready?"

I scoff.

Elijah doesn't lose his grin. He moves to stand behind me, knife firmly in his grasp. I feel the cold blade play slowly across my skin, never drawing blood. The action itself is unnerving, and it makes me want to shiver. I don't though, knowing all to well that if I shiver, it'll drive the blade into my skin.

He adds a bit more pressure, then, stabs into my back.

I slam my eyes shut and endure the pain, turning it into anger. I can feel him carving into my back, letters.

E.

L.

I.

J.

A.

H.

He carved his name from shoulder to shoulder across my back.

Oh God.

"Still no sound, eh, pet? We'll need to fix that." Elijah comes around to face me and holds up the knife. He clasps my tail and brings it up to my face.

I stare, keeping my eyes solid while my inside panics.

He makes a show of laying the knife against my tail, and I start to lose my resolve.

He starts to cut into my tail, and I yelp loudly.

Elijah smiles and chuckles. "That's my girl."

Instead of cutting off my tail, he just slices off random slices of skin. I yip and yelp with every slash and gash, still keeping my resolve and turning the pain into hatred, fury, and rage.

"Hmm... Not good enough pet. I want you to scream. Really SCREAM." He looks me up and down, then a look comes over his face I don't like.

Oh no.

My ears.

He seems to read my mind. "Don't want your ears played with, little kit? You don't? Too bad!" He roughly grasps my ear between his fingers and looks down at me, leering.

He makes the first cut into the skin, and I lose it.

I scream. Really SCREAM. My voice goes hoarse instantly from the intensity.

He revels in the sound of my screams. "There we are. Good girl."

He makes more cuts, some big, some small.

All I see is red.

Red as in my blood.

Red as in my fury.

He laughes again, taking the few scraps of clothing I had left.

"Now for the REAL fun."


	17. Hell Can Wait

**HELLO MY LOYAL MINIONS! I am horribly sorry to say that my computer has broken down (and has been for the past few months) so that's why I haven't updated. But I am now! I'm using my grandparent's computer.  
Gotta give my girl Soft Ink some love! Please?  
Today is a very serious day for me. My grandfather's birthday and death day is today.  
Anyways, I'm SO SORRY for not updating or anything. But know that I do love and care about you guys!  
I got a boyfriend! His name is Zach. I love him. Hehehe. We're going on 9 months April 1st. April 22nd is my birthday, so, show me some love! x3  
ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Rixer's POV**_

Hours passed. I can't remember how many. I know that I'm no longer innocent. I'm no longer pure. Elijah, the horrible beast of my neverending nightmares, took it from me. I have nothing left. I lay in the cold, dark dungeon, wallowing my my despair and deep depression. I can't tell anyone. What will they think! I just can't. But maybe I could tell... No! No one can know! Especially him! I'm broken, and no one wants something already broken...

A tapping at the window distracts me. I look up, far, far up, to see him standing at the window. I would usually greet the newly-found Slayer with joy, but I turn away. He breaks the window and leaps down the 10 feet, landing easily. He runs to me, sliding onto his knees like a guitarist or India Jones trying to get through the closing ancient door and holding me.

"Rixer! Rixer, are you okay?"

"Don't... touch... me..." I croak.

Slayer growls and lays my naked form on my back, sniffing me head to foot. "He touched you. And... he... He raped you?!" I start to cry, surprised I have any more tears left. "No, don't cry. Please don't cry." He lays next to me on his side and pulls me too him, my back to his chest.

"N-no... I'm bro-broken..." I sob.

He doesn't reply, only gently, oh so gently rubs my ears and twines tail with mine. He starts singing softly to me, a neko lullaby.

"Nenneko, nenneko,  
Nenneko yo!  
Oraga akabo no  
Neta rusu ni,  
Azuki wo yonagete,  
Kome toide,  
Aka no mamma e  
Toto soete,  
Aka no ii-ko ni  
Kureru-zo!" He sings to me.

I translate them in my head.  
_Sleep, sleep, sleep,_  
_Little one!_  
_While my baby sleeps_  
_I will wash some red beans_  
_And clean some rice;_  
_Then adding some_  
_Fish to the red rice,_  
_I will serve it up_  
_To this best_  
_of little babies._

"Nenneko! nenneko!  
Nenneko yo !  
Oraga akabo wa  
Itsu dekita ?  
San-gwatsu, sakura no  
Saku toki ni :  
Dori de o-kao ga  
Sakura-iro."

_Sleep, sleep,_  
_Sleep, my child!_  
_When was my_  
_Baby made?_  
_In the third month,_  
_In the time of the blooming_  
_Of cherry-flowers._  
_Therefore the color of the honorable_  
_Face of my child is the color of the cherry-blossom._

"Nenneko, nenneko, nenneko ya!  
Netara o-kaka e tsurete ina!  
Okitara gagama ga totte kama!

_Sleep, sleep, sleep, my child !_  
_If you sleep I will go home to fetch your mother!_  
_If you stay awake the_  
_Gagama will catch and bite you !_

The lullaby soothes me, and I stop crying. Maybe things are different than they seem...

_**Bonnie's POV**_

I can't just sit here and let Damon think he can manipulate me! Never!

I stand up, pushing the chair back like the do in the movies. I jump at a loud crash and turn around, seeing that the chair fell. I blush in embarrassment and pick it back up, looking around to see who noticed.

"I saw that!"

I whirl and gasp, jumping out of my skin. Momo is standing in the doorway. "Oh! It's you."

"Yup! It's me, Momo! Eh, have you seen Rixer?"

"Uh, no. I haven't."

"Well, when ya do, lemme know. I gotta talk to her." She scampers off.

I regather my scattered thoughts and head off to find Damon.

_**Elena's POV**_

I barrel roll to dodge the flying comet aimed at my head. "NOT COOL MAN!" I holler.

The girl laughs at me, eyes bright. "Pay better attention then! This is easy!" She leaps up and around the arena, hopping on the bird's extended massive wing and climbing on top of it. A quick stab, and bye bye birdie.

The huge yellow puffball tumbles to the ground after letting out a huge roar of agony and rage. It chirps once and returns to it's regular size before fading away into nothing.

The blonde whoops and hollers, giggling. "Too easy!"

I lay there on the ground from my roll, gasping and panting. "E-easy?"

Over the arena's PA I hear Shinichi purr, "The games are just beginning."

_**Rixer's POV**_

Slayer helps me stand and gets me dressed in his shirt, which, considering I'm 5'7" and he's 6'2" is a dress on me, works just fine. He gets me out of the dungeon and we start walking back to the castle when a little dot appears on the horizon, coming towards us really fast. I nudge Slayer. "What is that?"

He shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

We don't have long to wait. I see soon that it's a girl, someone I know but can't name. Her short brown unruly hair is recognizable, as well as the brown eyes and slim build.

"RIXER!"

I'm suddenly glomped to the ground, groaning in pain. "Rixer, I'm so glad I found you."

Suddenly, everything clicks. "Momo?!"

"Uh huh!" she squees.

"Get off!" I shove her off best I can.

Her eyes go wide. "You're hurt. And... Elijah... I smell him on you." I portray my memories into her mind from the beginning, and afterwords, she's pissed.

"HOW DARE HE?! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY SISTER!" she hollers. She regains control and murmurs darkly before speaking again. "Let me heal you."

I nod. "Go for it."

She smiles. "I learned a new trick. I can make you a virgin again."

I gasp. "What?!"

"Yup. I can replace the skin and take away all the damage, making it good as new."

I strain to hug her, and she hugs me instead. "Please do Momo."

She touches my forehead softly, and I fall blissfully into blackness.

**_Momo's POV_**

I knew it! I knew it! I gloat to myself inside my head. I knew she was here! I knew that was her! I grin widely. And I knew she needed help. When I thought about how Elijah had terrorized her, and the old dungeons I had found, and how she was missing- I'M A GENIUS!

I settle down to focus on healing her. My hands start to glow a mix of orange, purple and green, and I hover them over her body, healing the wounds on her front side.

"You can fix her?" the neko guy asks.

"Yup," I reply simply, trying to focus. "Now hush."

I heal her front, replacing her stolen virginity, and then have him turn her over. "Uh oh."

"What? What?!" he panics.

"I'll have to get direct contact to heal her back."

"Oh," he breathes, relieved. "Don't do that. Her shirt unlaces in the back."

I nod and begin unlacing her shirt, placing my hands on the bastard's name. A few minutes later and the carving is gone. I do one last quick heal, fixing everything.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Will you wake her up?"

"No. She needs to sleep." The young neko starts to wake, and I quickly put her back under.

The guy picks her up carefully and twines his tail with her limp one. I smile softly, happy that she found love in this destroyed and twisted world.

Hell can wait.


	18. He Knows

**Hello my loyal fans! I'm back! Hehehe Sorry, lost inspiration. But I'm back now! If you despise me, I don't mind. My lack of updating for 9 months is a total ABOMINATION! It's like I was pregnant with my ideas and POP! It's born~ But I wasn't preggers. ._. Definetly not. **

_**Rixer's POV**_

I wake slowly in a soft, warm bed. I yawn and stretch, cracking open one eye to look around. I jump when a brown eye pops in front of my blue one. "GOOD MORNING!"

I squeak and fall off the bed, opposite Momo. "Don't do that dammit!"

The mouse girl laughs. "I can't help myself, you're just so easy to scare."

I grumble a bit and then look around. "Where's Slayer?"

"Downstairs, cooking. Well, he's on the first floor, and we're on the 5th, but still, downstairs." She chuckles. I nod a bit and get out the bed, finding clothes in my size laying on a dresser. I quickly slip on the dark capris and the fish-net half-sleeve shirt. Peeking around for something to go over it, I spy a dark blue tank top and pull it over my head. "So, how do you feel?" Momo inquires after I'm dressed and brushing out my hair.

"Better."

"Hmmm..." she muses quietly.

"What?"

"You had nightmares."

"I always do."

"Last night they were worse."

"So?"

"Want me to fix them?"

"You've tried, but I guess. Anyway you want it."

"That's the way you need it!" she sings back to the line I hadn't even noticed I'd said.

"Anyway you want it!" we sing together. The two of us go into epic air guitar solos until we crash into each other and tumble to the floor, giggling until our faces are blue.

Momo stands and helps me to my feet. I smooth my tail before heading downstairs, the demon king's niece in tow. Bonnie greets us on the steps.

"Rixer! Momo!" She seems startled, as if she was only person on the planet and we magically spawned out of no where.

I smile. "Mornin' Bonnie."

Momo smiles and waves. "Hi."

Elijah, the Captain of the Demon King's forces, appears as well. Momo's face falls a bit and she blushes, hiding behind my pale form. I tense and shy away from him, but refusing to show any weakness.

Elijah's eye twitches and he growls. He looks over me and sees that my whole body is healed. He grabs me up by my arm and shoves me into the next room. "How did you get out?"

I hiss at him. "I have friends."

He growls. "Well, your friends are about to lose you." He grabs my throat.

Momo suddenly bursts in the room. "You drop my sister now!" Elijah looks over at her. She shies back. "P-please..." Elijah throws me back, and I crash to the ground. Elijah turns into a cloud of mist and disappears. Momo runs to me and grabs one of my arms to help me up. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," I huff and stand.

**So sorry its short! But, hope ya like!**


End file.
